Melody and The Mystery Thief
by RangerSteph21
Summary: Melody is a Togepi/Togetic trainer and recently, Pokemon that are rare or unique have been taken and no one knows how it was done, or whose behind it. Later, when a friend's Skarmary is taken, Melody feel her Pokemon are the next victims.


******Edit: ******10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

**I drew this character when I was staying with my grandparents for a week, and I wanted to write a story for her. I will admit, I was watching Doctor Who and Rugrats, when I was naming her Pokemon. I hope you like it, thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think, thank you!**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"Melody, Melody!" a little girl with long, jet black pigtails shouted as she ran up to Melody.<p>

A tall girl, about fifteen years old, wore a while dress that came just below her knees, the sleeves were long and all the edges of the dress were cut in a zigzag. The dress had squares and triangles colored in blue and red. She also wore light yellow shoes. Her entire outfit greatly resembled that of a Togepi or Togetic.

The girl, Melody, had beautiful light green eyes, and long blue hair, which was usually held in a side ponytail that fell over her left shoulder.

"Good morning, Emma!" How are you today?" Melody asked as Emma ran into her older friend's embrace.

"Much better, now that you're back," Emma exclaimed. She grabbed Melody's hand and brought her to a small brick building that was the town's hospital.

The hospital in town was for Pokemon and people, a place where everyone was happy and smiling, especially when Melody came back. The place was run by the aunt and uncle of Melody and was located in Azalea Town.

"Hey, Mel Moore Mc! I'm glad you're back!" a tall guy with light brown hair called from his ladder.

"Hello, Uncle Drew, I'm glad to be back. What do you need me to do now?" Melody asked with a laugh.

"The usual, take care of the younger kids," Uncle Drew answered.

"Gladly." Melody walked down a while hallway with Emma. The sun shone through the wide open windows making the hallway look like it was glowing.

"Spencer, Angelica, its Melody, she's back!" Emma yelled as she started to run down the hallway.

"Melaoday's back?" The little girl, Angelica asked. Angelica had shoulder length light purple hair with a strip of dark blue in it.

The little boy, Spencer, was short and dark haired. "Melly! Can we play with your Togetic, please?"

"Of course, which one would you like to play with?" Melody asked.

"Um, can I play with your, um, Dilly?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, go Dil." Melody sent out her Togetic named Dil.

"Togetic?" Dil asked. Dil was the fifth Pokemon Melody ever got, he first was a Togepi that later evolved. Each of Melody's Pokemon had something different about their appearance. Dil had an orange and white stripped hat that used to belong to Melody when she was younger.

"Aw, I remember when little Dilly was still just a tiny little Togepi," an older woman behind Melody remarked.

"Morning, Aunt Kiara!"

"Good morning, Melody. I need you to do me a favor, can you run over to Ecruteak City and pick up the medicine I ordered. I would have asked you to get it on your way here, but it wasn't ready then," Melody's Aunt Kiara explained.

"Um, Meladay, may I come with you?" little Angelica asked.

"Why, of course you can Angelica. Let me just send the rest of my Pokemon out for the rest to play with." Melody reached into her book bag and sent out all but one of her Pokemon. "Go, Doctor, Kimi, Rory, Rose, Tommy, Mickie, Phil, Donna, and Chuckie!"

"Wow, you have a lot more then I remember. Who is this Skarmary?" Aunt Kiara asked.

"Oh, that's Mickie, Mickie Smith, I call him."

"Do you give all your Pokemon surnames?" Emma asked.

"I sure do! But, that's a story for another day; I need to get to Ecruteak." Melody replied.

Melody left the hospital with Angelica holding her hand as they walked towards Union Cave.

"Um, Meladay, do you have a Pokemon with you if we get in trouble?" a frighten Angelica asked as she saw all the Pokemon running around the cave. "I've never been in here before, are the Pokemon scary?"

"Don't worry, my Jack and I'll protect you if you get in any danger," Melody declared. "And to prove it, Jack Harness, come on out!" Melody released the last Pokemon she had with her, her miscolored Togetic. "I got Jack when I was six years old from Uncle Drew and Aunt Kiara, but that was back when he was an egg."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Angelica cheered.

After walking a bit more, Melody, Jack, and Angelica made it out of Union Cave, unharmed and continued to Violet City.


End file.
